prisonsandlizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
4/21/18 notes
Phandalin - Brocc got his new armor from Koseph Adrie casts owls and we left to Castle Narutar Bones vered off towards Voargy and went in, the rest stayed outside. Voargy was curt and rude to Bonesuggle not interesting in The Lords Alliance coming or helping We get to Castle Narutar , Rhogar speaks with Brokentooth one of the edlers and warns of possibly The Lords Alliance coming for the portal. We are given 1 day to figure out a plan before the LIzardfolk destroy the portal. We went through the portal. cold crisp air. Portal led to a bone littered room and a cultist wiht a slit throat. Reiker took his robe and donned it. Brocc noticed depictions of sacrifices and we get the vibe that this is a sacrifice room. The room has 2 statues, 1 regular dragon and one zombieish dragon. We see a blood trail that leads out of the room with footsteps and dragmarks of a cart or something leading out. The tunnel leads about 100 yards away to sun light and halfway there is a 4 way intersection. Reiker sends his owl ahead, outside is a snowy forrest. Not too far is a mansion with smoke coming from the chimneys. 3 story log cabin type. there is a stable and a tanning area. There is a nest on top of the house and a "rather large avian creature" atop the house. about 30 miles off is a small mountain village. the left tunnel at the intersection there are more pictographs, to the left is a picture and stone of a blue dragon, right is a red dragon. Both side tunnels lead to rooms with a statue and bones littered around. The red seems to have many more that the blue dragons room or the black gragon room. We exited the tunnel and saw the house. Kian doesnt understand how maps work. Reiker sends his owl up high. we are near Parnast in the Grey Peak Mountains . Rhogar sneaks forward, most of the windows are shuttered, dead body on the steps in a white robe. Animal atop is a dark green feathered bird. Bonesuggle tries to sneak forward to get a better view.. climbs a tree and sees several nests and is a bird of prey with antlers on its head. Reiker sends in his owl. Hears a female voice saying "how dare he attack us like this". Goes inside and see dozens of dead bodies on the floor with red black and white robes. The owl goes into the a room to the right and gets attacked by a suit of armor and dies. Reiker sends it back in, going up the stairs two white robed men attack it and Reiker withdrawls the owl. Just then we see 2 dragonkin doglike creatures and a 4 armed troll running towards up. Fight and kill a 4 armed troll and 2 dragonkin dogs We drag the Troll body up to the front door and Bonesnuggle says "we have bested your champion, we mean you no harm" A lady in white shows up w 3 guards "I am the lady or Whtie are you of Therum?" asks if we were sent by Therum or Resmir. She invites us in slyly. She has a wound on her side and Bonesnuggle attempts to heal her but is stopped. Talis of the Enrondale.is the lady, i have been in the cult longer than you have been alive. the troll, Trespin, was with them. a large amount of gold is moving towards her enemy. Therum given title of speaker of the white from Rezmir taking it from the ladt of white. We are asked to follow Rezmir and kill her and recover the gold that seems to have been taken from Talis in excxahnge for gold and information. we talked and agreed. we go to her chambers. we vowed, tingly feeling. we need to go to Skyreach, his Cloud Giant has left this area to Skyreach. Resmir has the giants family. they are flying to the north. the gold is loaded onto the castle flying. Rathmodar might be there, the wizards of thay as well. Speak to the Parnast Guardsman Capt Othelstan can guide us to the cloud city.. Gives us a scroll that will allow us to return with her assistance. we are given a white banner of a white dragon and we can fly that safely to get to the castle. as well as 2 health potions each. White dragon is Glazahill. She knows about Vorgy from Rezmir (represents the black) who said some interesting things. Severin is above Rezmin and leads them all. She wants to convince Severin (represents the red) that now is not the time to raise Tiamut. Shes doesnt even particulary want to raise Tiamut. Galvin the blue and Neronvin the green agree w her. Veron (SP is right). When we kill Rezmir we need to bring back to black mask. We got 5k now 10k later. being the speaker allows them power wealth infulence. veron found the drachorn, she wouldnt tell us what it is but she was pissed about it. Tiamats eyes glow bright - say "they shall rise" All hail Tiamat" or extend your hand like a high five. Reiker moved the bodies outside, looted, found 150 gold and a rapier and a mythral sword. Adrie used her pensive the find out what a drachorn is. heard a deep horn sound. "the drachorn will sound, the children will awaken and the queen or dragons will arise again."